


Disney Trash

by virnnich



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot has something to confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Trash

You might wonder how did I get the idea of meeting in person at the arcade. Bear with me my friend, this is my deep dark secret. 

When I was a kid, I used to be a huge Disney fanboy. Mufasa was my godfather (I still regret that he's the one that passed away before my dad.) So that's made me be a Simba's long lost brother. That was before I learned how depressing this world is and I've become a bitter anti social like these days. Even though I'm a Disney fanboy, I've never been to Disney World. Florida is too far from New York. It's the fact that I can't do nothing to change it. 

It's 2015, those poor kids in New York grow up. It's time to follow your childhood dream. Now that we've been growing up, no more over protecting parents and I earned money myself. I had gathered Disney fans that used to have disappointing childhood for a trip to Disney World by scanning candidate's searching keywords and sent encoding quiz to each of them. In the end I got real Disney fan that had hacking skill because I didn't want to hang out with the weak. Though life sucks. We'd been growing up but we're still broke. A trip to Orlando was too expensive. I knew I could just hack the bank but this plan was a childhood dream fixing. I didn't want to do it, so as the others. So we found the arcade and ended up at Coney Island blaming how less money we could make and the topic grew to the bigger scale, this fucking society, how the people in the top 1% of 1% make their money, and so on. 

So technically, fsociety initiation was a fucked up Disney fan's meeting


End file.
